un rubi para yusei
by Yusei Star
Summary: que pasa cuando a Yusei termina en un matrimonio areglado?


_Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos,_

Dedicado a: a mi lindo Yusei. Tkm…

Pandora_X_Yusei: bien, este fue uno de mis primeros fics…

Un Yusei x Pandora.

_**Un rubí para Yusei**_

Fue un día como cualquiera otro, cuando a Yusei Fudo le llego una carta. En ella; decía el día en que llegaría su prometida// ^.^ echa soy yo//.

El no quería el matrimonio arreglado, y menos con una prima lejana. El pensaba que su "prometida" ni siquiera pasaba los 10 años.

_Conociendo a la prometida de Yusei_

El día de conocerse llego, y Yusei fue a recogerla al aeropuerto. Un poco fastidiado, se sentó en una banca a ver a las personas pasar.

Pero cuando menos se lo espero, una joven de pelo negro-violeta, ojos rojo rubí, bajita, de piel blanca, delgada y un vestido color negro se le acerco.

-¿tu eres Yusei Fudo?-pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

-si, tu eres a…..-//¬.¬ como que se le olvido mi nombre//

-si, mi nombre en Pandora Alice-respondió y luego lo abrazo. //u.u apenas y le llego al hombro XD//.

* * *

Yusei la llevo a su casa para que descansara y tomara un baño. Pasado el rato a Yusei ya no le incomodaba el matrimonio. Después de todo la chica no era como se la había imaginado.

-me gusta mucho tu hogar Yusei-dijo Pandora mientras salía del baño, estaba enredada //o cubierta como le quieran decir// en una toalla. Y cuando Yusei se voltio.

-eres…muy…hermosa-dijo Yusei mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

-gra…cias-respondió con el mismo sonrojo.

Por aquello de las 21 horas, ella se fue a dormir; Yusei no aguanto mas y fue tras ella.

//bien aquí va un Lemon, si no quieren leerlo pásense al otro subtitulo//

_**Primera noche**_

Solo susurros, gemidos y jadeos salían de aquella habitación, palabras de amor combinadas con la emoción de dos jóvenes inexpertos.

-Yusei-susurro la joven, acariciando con sus manos el pecho de su ahora futuro esposo//X Q TIENE Q CASARSE//.

-eres tan hermosa-respondió Yusei al susurro de Pandora, la cual se estremeció al sentir unos labios en su cuello.

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Llegaron al orgasmo, cansados se recostaron en aquella cama, manchada de semen y sangre. Aquellos líquidos que mostraban no solo un momento de placer, sino la entrega de dos jóvenes; uno de 18 y una de 16.

_**La boda, ¿tragedia o comedia?**_

Pasaron exactamente 2 meses de aquello, Pandora ya había hecho amigas y los preparativos ya estaban listos.

Ahora, se preguntaran por que el titulo, bueno pues lo ocurrido en la boda puede considerarse así.

7:30 AM: sacan a Yusei del departamento para que no vea a la novia.

8:00 AM: la novia //Pandora//se prepara para la boda.

8:30 AM: el auto donde llevan a Pandora se le poncha una llanta.

9:00 AM: todos esperan en la iglesia, luego reciben una llamada por parte de Marikena una de las madrinas, diciendo que el Auto tiene una llanta ponchada y que tardaran una hora.

9:30 AM: Yusei se va a la tiendita de la esquina a comprar unos cheetos.

10:00 AM: al fin llega la novia.

10:15 AM: la novia tropieza en el ultimo escalón.

10:30 AM: todos están dormidos, gracias el sermón del padre.

11:00 AM: al fin termina la ceremonia.

11:30 AM: empieza la fiesta.

11:45 AM: Jack anda todo borracho.

12:25 AM: a todos se les pasa las copas menos a los novios.

12:30 AM: el pequeño Rua queda traumado por la escena donde Jack y Crow…//se lo imaginan verdad 0.o //.

1:00 PM: a todos les entra la cruda.

1:30 PM: Jack y Crow se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron…

2:00 PM: Carly rompe con Jack.

2:30 PM: Jack le pide perdón a Carly de rodilla.

3:00 PM: Carly perdona a Jack.

3:30 PM: Pandora le presenta a Kiryu a Carina.

4:00 PM: Kiryu y Carina coquetean.

4:30 PM: el brindis.

5:00 PM: Pandora arroja el ramo de flores, el cual es atrapado por Carina.

5:30 PM: Marikena felicita a Pandora por su matrimonio, a lo cual ella también la felicita por su compromiso con Ryou.

6:00 PM: el anillo de castidad le es retirado a Pandora. Yusei la arroja y cae en manos de Crow.

6:30 PM: empieza el baile. //cuanto tiempo rentaron el salón.//

7:00 PM: los novios se van a su luna de miel.

7:45 PM: el salón queda totalmente vacío.

8:00 PM: Yusei y Pandora van por carretera a la ciudad de Hawai.

11:00 PM: se quedan a dormir en un hotel y siguen su viaje hasta el siguiente día.

fin

Pandora_X_Yusei: je je je je je je je je je je, bien este fue uno de mis primeron fics. Hace unos dias encontre el cuaderno donde solia anotarlos, x lo que subire todos los que tengo terminado.

Hasta entonces


End file.
